To Dream Again
by InvertedMeridian
Summary: Sara, human dreamer that she is, is CEO of a research facility, TLC, whose sole purpose is to improve the lives of ALL breeds of vampires. Its founders are Eric Northman, Damon Salvatore, Carlisle Cullen...and Godric. (Other known characters appear in time.) Completely AU/non-canon, crossover. "M" to be safe.


To Dream Again

"Sara? Allan here, still no joy."

Sara threw her pen down and leaned back in her desk chair to glare at the ceiling of her underground office. Although she wasn't the brains behind the operation, she was the dreamer and the chosen CEO, and every failed experiment hurt her just a little bit more.

The original founders of TLC, The Longevity Committee, had chosen her to head The Experiment. She suddenly snickered to herself: naturally, the Committee would capitalize the "t" and the "e". Briefly humorous moments aside, this task was "dead serious" to her bosses, and to her, too. While she was still completely clueless as to why they'd chosen _her_ to head The Experiment given that she had no scientific degrees whatsoever, she was glad they did. If, no, _WHEN_, they started achieving positive results, countless lives (or, as she tried to stifle another snicker, "un-lives") would be improved.

Oh, well, she thought to herself, back to remixing the batches. All she needed now was more...fluids. Another Cold One's venom. Another Day Sleeper's blood. Another Day Waker's blood.

She didn't bother calling the Lab back since she knew a virtually undecipherable report was hanging out in her email, but she did need to let The Committee know about this latest failure...not that Eric, Damon or Carlisle would be all that surprised.

When those three joint-founded TLC, no one expected immediate, or honestly, much, success, but still they appreciated Sara's imagination and dreams...which, unbeknownst to her, was exactly why the pretty 24 year old human was sitting in the comfy chair behind the huge desk in the beautifully appointed office running the untraceable research facility whose sole purpose was the creation of the perfect vampire.

Of course, those three gorgeous fuckers had enough money between them to purchase the universe free and clear several times over, so she knew she didn't have to worry too much about that aspect, but...every failure hurt, even if their test subjects _were_ volunteers from local maximum security prisons. And if a few "source appropriated" rapists and child molesters suddenly appeared in their high-security "holding rooms", that was just fine, too...the "source" most likely being Eric or Damon themselves. Carlisle still drank from the animal population, and since squirrels and bears weren't exactly needed...Sara stopped her train of thought as she began imagining accidentally turning a hedgehog into a happy-vamp. Anyway, she focused her thoughts, it wasn't like they would run out of test subjects any time soon, either.

No, funding and subjects were not the problem. Even obtaining the needed amounts of venom (Cold Ones) and bloods (Day Sleepers, Day Wakers) to test with wasn't exactly a problem, either, not now that they'd finally discovered a way to hold these fluids in a sort of stasis to prevent degradation until it was needed for the tests.

The problem was in calculating what percentage of each type of vampire's fluids to use, and in then discovering how to ensure that, once mixed, these vitally different fluids _remained_ mixed since they had a habit of battling...or ingesting...each other in test tubes.

And, once all those miracles were achieved on a dependable basis, then came the real task - creating an inoculation to give to currently existing vampires to cure them of their breed-respective difficulties: deadly sun allergies, forced day death, inability to eat or digest beloved foods, forced inability to sleep, and anything else they longed to have cured. Godric himself wished to dream once again.

Glaring down at her phone before forcing herself to confirm yet another failure, she mumbled to herself, "Yet another day at the office, I guess."

* * *

****A/N: Ok, should I continue this story, or pretend it never happened? **

**Just know that if I _do_ go forward with this, it'll be a while until there's more, but my muse struck at 9am this morning and MADE me go this far with the story. So...keep it, or make like it never happened? Let me know!**


End file.
